


Once In A Lifetime

by crypticMyriad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Smut, i had to give it a fancy title but behind that title is porn, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled 'The Baitbus AU No One Asked For'</p><p>---</p><p>Marco, AKA That One Guy Too Trusting For His Own Good, misses the bus to an interview for work, only to be offered a ride by Eren and his gang. What he doesn't realize his that the camera equipment the group's carrying isn't just for show.</p><p>---</p><p>Smut oneshot.</p><p>I have no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing slump so i tried pulling out of it by finishing this.

Running a hand through slightly moussed dark hair, Marco groaned loudly as he’d reached the bus stop, only to watch the one that he’d so desperately needed to catch veer right at the end of an intersection, disappearing from his view. With a defeated sigh, he slung his laptop case onto the bench, taking a seat beside it. Resting an elbow on his knee, he hung his head in his hand, rubbing his temples and staring down at his expensive dress shoes.

There was nothing he could do now unless he called a cab, and still, he’d be late to his job interview now. He considered canceling it altogether. It’s not like he really wanted to work at some crappy desk job--He’d rather have something more active--but money was money, so what else could he do?

“Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?” Groaning in frustration, he sat up straight, pulling back the cuff of his sleeve to glower down at his watch.

8:33. No good. Unless he got a ride in the next ten minutes, he’d have no chance.

With another, more resigned sigh, he pulled his phone from his pocket and began tapping out the numbers to the workplace. Perhaps if he explained, he could reschedule. Honesty was always the best policy, as the saying goes.

“Oi!”

It took the brunet a second to realize the repeated shouts of ‘Oi’ and ‘Hey’ and ‘You there’ were directed to him and his thumb paused over the send button of his cell. He glanced around for the source of the yelling, feeling a bit disorientated as his eyes were met briefly with the early morning sun. When his gaze eventually fell on a guy that was dangling half-out of a dark van, all brown, messy hair and sunglasses, he just stared for a moment, watching the guy flash him a big grin as their eyes met. Waving his arm and leaning dangerously out of the parked vehicle, he gave Marco a come-hither sort of gesture.

One brow arching incredulously, the freckled male glanced around again, looking for anyone else that the strange male could be calling over instead. Finding no one, he pointed to himself, mouthing the words ‘You mean me?’

He wasn’t about to shout like the eccentric, younger male was.

“Nah, man. I’m just waiting for the goddamn fire hydrant to come over. Of course I’m fuckin’ waving to you!” There wasn’t a hint of malice in his words, but his language and the way a few onlookers stopped to stare brought a blush to Marco’s cheeks. Something in the guy’s lap glinted as he moved to angle it out of the car, and the lens of a camera popped out the side window a few seconds after.

Reluctant but won over by curiosity as well as the urge to make him stop yelling, Marco picked up his laptop case and trudged his way over, all-too-aware of the time that ticked past. Judging by the equipment, they were likely filming something. Maybe they were lost?

As he approached, he could make out the driver of the vehicle. A bald--or maybe his head was shaved--male sat in the front seat, wearing a backwards snapback and drumming his fingers to what sounded suspiciously like Lady Gaga. He turned it down once Marco reached the window, and the sound of whispering and laughter came from behind the two.

“Hey,” the guy with the camera started, lens pointed at the suited man and most certainly recording. Marco felt himself blushing again. He had always been a bit camera-shy. Undeterred, the stranger continued, “Name’s Eren. Looks like you missed the bus, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Was it that obvious?

“Shit, man. Me and my buddy Connie here--” the driver gave a wave, then turned to hush the voices in the back,”--we could give you a ride if you need it. Where you headin'?”

This was certainly too good to be true. “Actually, that’d be great! I have a job interview on the other side of tow but as you can see, I'm stuck.” He ended with a quiet, embarrassed chuckle.

Eren’s grin grew wider, and it was beginning to make Marco uncomfortable. He gave the man outside the van once-over, then nodded once. “Well it’s your lucky day then. Get in! We’re just so happening to do interviews too! It could be like practice.”

Still a bit unsure, Marco checked his watch again. 8:40. If they left now, maybe he could still make it... 

Well, it was worth a shot, right?

The moment he began nodding, the door to the side of the van opened, and a woman with her auburn hair pulled back in a messy ponytail peeked out, shot him a smile, and tugged him in by his arm. Roughly. The action brought a surprised cry from him, but soon enough he was in and pushed back onto the comfy vinyl backseat with the woman sitting at his side. One of her hands was at his thigh, and he tried to ignore the way that her chest pushed against his side as he gulped nervously. She seemed to be eyeing him up as if he was a food, brown eyes glancing over every hint of him with a nearly tangible gaze, but in his attempts to be a gentleman, he ignored it.

“God, Sash'. Give the guy room to breathe.”

Marco jumped at the voice, eyes darting to meet a pair of golden ones that belonged to a man that was sitting in the spacious center of the van. His hair was cut into a blonde and brown undercut that was most obviously dyed, and he wore dorky-looking black shutter shades that were pushed down his nose. Probably to see properly, Marco thought with a quiet snort. His lips were pulled back into a cocky grin, and the heat of his overall expression a bit too intense for the brunet’s comfort. He squirmed a little, and the guy actually laughed. Well, more like chuckled, but it flustered Marco more.

Arrogant. Thats what this guy was.

When he held out a hand, Marco stared at it for a moment before actually taking and giving it a shake. The stranger’s fingers were longer, though skinnier than his, matching the all-in-all lithe look of him.

“ ‘m Jean,” the man offered, and Marco pulled his hand back to lean against the seat again, where Sasha was unfortunately waiting to rest a hand on his leg again, and, wait--

Wasn’t she wearing a bra just a minute ago?

N-not that he was looking or anything!

“O-oh… Uhm, I’m Marco.”

“Good, now that we’re all acquainted, time for the interview.” Eren’s voice cut in as he moved to sit in the back as well, his back against the passenger seat and the camera angled with his hands. Directly on Marco, of course.

“Can’t you see that me and Freckles here were having a moment?” Jean barked, but the cameraman appeared to ignore it.

Perhaps wholly unneeded, yet brought on by that lingering gaze Jean kept trained on him, Marco openly stated, “How could we be having a moment; I’m not gay.”

The two just exchanged some sort of knowing glance as Sasha pushed her definitely braless form more against him.

“Right then. Marco. What’s your interview for?” Eren asked.

“Uh, it’s just a normal desk-job really. I-I don’t know--”

“How old are you?”

“20.”

A snort of “Gramps” left Jean, and Marco shot him an almost motherly glare.

“Well how old are you then, sir?” Kill them with politeness, Marco.

“We’re all 19 here ‘cept for Connie. He’s 18. Barely legal, really.” Jean shrugged, looking bored.

“Shut up!”

“Just tellin’ the truth, Conn.”

Eren huffed out a breath, his fingers pressed against his temples. “Anyway,” he began rather loudly, cutting off the bickering, “Marco. Dude. This might sound weird, but have you ever considered porn?”

It was at that point that Marco’s brain short-circuited, mouth falling open as he eyed the man, his face growing hot. They could probably cook something on it if they wanted. “I, er, wh-what?” he’d squeaked out eventually, bringing a few snorts of laughter from the other occupants of the vehicle.

“I mean,” The other brunet looked thoughtful for a moment, undoubtedly taking the time to choose his words, “So like, we have $100 here, alright? And we also have Sasha, who’s honestly been feeling a little frisky lately ‘cause Conn hasn’t been giving her shit--” Eren waved his hand dismissively when the driver began to speak up, “--All we want to do is give her a chance to unwind, film it, and then we’ll be out of your life. We get a good show, and you get money and the chance to get laid. Sound like a deal?”

Marco still hadn’t recovered from the initial question, though the idea wasn’t completely unwelcome by a certain part of his anatomy. Truthfully, he’d never really had much experience below the belt. Not because he didn’t have the chance, but because he wasn’t normally interested.

Beside him, he could feel Sasha lean away from him for a moment, and the rustling of some sort of fabric. When he looked over however, he’d kind of wished he hadn’t because _Good lord_.

The naked skin he found himself face-to-face with as the woman stretched upward to finish the removal of her top was definitely gorgeous, to say the least. One way to describe her, he decided, was curvy. Plump, but it complimented her. Again, he was shell-shocked, eyes round and mouth still ajar.

“Hey, earth to Marco! You can touch, you know.”

The voice came from above him, and he tipped his head back to look up at her. He was hesitant, slightly lost in his own world. How the hell was something like this happening to someone like him? He wasn’t lecherous, hardly ever thought about sex... but hey, who really says no to an opportunity like this?

It's just for the money, he decides

His hands raise slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, and by the time he actually touches her, he’s aware of the way he’s already half-hard. He’s always been cautious and gentle, and this fact apparently holds true in sexual contact. His grip is careful when he squeezes, thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples, and he feels absolutely mesmerized by the way she arches just the slightest with a soft gasp.

Wow.

Of course, the moment is ruined when Eren speaks up again, and Marco blushes a darker crimson that reaches his ears when he remembers they’re filming. He moves to pull away, but Sasha catches his wrists and pulls his hands back.

“So, Marco, how would it feel to get a blowjob by lovely Sasha Braus then?”

Marco’s brain must be permanently damaged from the earlier bombshell, because he swears he was only going to say something like great or lovely but what comes out of his mouth is instead, “Fucking fantastic, I’d assume.”

For some reason he can’t really fathom, his eyes move to Jean as he flusters himself for the millionth time. Maybe because he’s been rather quiet through most of this. The man seems deep in thought, but there’s a grin still on his face and his eyes are focused on a part of Marco that definitely isn’t his face.

He tries to ignore it, but he won’t deny that it’s making him a little uncomfortable.

“--you’re camera-shy?”

He’s missed the first half of the sentence, but assumes it’s about what the last two words hint at. Nodding slowly, he can already feel nerves settling in his gut.

“Alright. We’re gonna blindfold you then. You’ll be able to focus on what she’s doing to you, but not the camera. First though, you’re gonna need to strip. I’ll stop talking now, too.”

“Thank fuck. No one wants to get off to your voice, asshat.” Jean’s finally talking again, but the tone of his voice just brings a sympathetic wince from Marco at the cameraman’s expense.

Eren doesn’t look hurt at all. In fact, he just scoffs, “It’s better than getting off to yours. Now shut up and quit being so impatient.”

Marco, trying to tune out the bickering--which is ended shortly after by Connie’s threat to pull over the car--starts removing his clothing then. He’s a bit timid, but it’s the promise of some extra cash that spurs him into stripping more than the actual girl does. By the time he’s flicking the button of his pants through it’s corresponding hole and working at the zipper, things have finally calmed down completely.

However, the freckled man pauses then, briefly considering what he’s about to do. Was he really going to give his virginity to some girl he didn’t know?

Fuck it--he really needed the money.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he removes the briefs he had been wearing last. He wants to say that he’s only wearing them because it’s less of a hassle with a suit on, but something reminds him that they probably don’t care. At this point his body’s not noticeably aroused at all from the arguing and from his earlier nerves, but he doubts they mind that, either.

Sasha’s hum of, “Mmm, good,” is all he gets in response to his nudity before she’s reaching behind him and pulling up a feather boa, and his stomach does all these weird flipping motions as he leans his head forward and lets her tie it tightly around. She’s careful not to make it painfully tight, though, and he silently thanks her for that.

Its then that Marco’s world goes dark.

Eren’s voice jumps him a little, sounding close, “Now just try to lean back and relax, okay?”

He nods, licking his dry lips as he leans himself back. Honestly, he can’t see anything, and for a moment he wonders if they may have tricked him. What if they just tricked him so they could watch him humiliate himself in some cruel prank? For a moment he panics, but he can’t hear any laughing and--

 _Oh_.

“Oh,” Marco repeats the word in a soft gasp, his hips shifting upward at the sudden, wet feeling at the head of his cock, teasing up it with a light pressure that he immediately decides that he wants more of. The feeling doesn’t last too long, though, and he bites back a whine when it leaves just as soon as it came.

~*~

Jean’s already enthralled by this man as he takes Sasha’s supposed place in between his legs, marveling at the way freckles cluster on his skin. One place that he can’t spot any at first glance is his dick, however, and he’s a little curious as to why there wouldn’t be. The guy’s definitely got a nice one, though--well-endowed and recently shaved. It fits a business-looking type like him, he decides. He’s always known how to pick ‘em.

There’s a light nudge by Sasha to his arm, and he flips off her and the camera itself with a cocky grin before he focuses his attention back on Freckles. Ah yes, where was he?

Despite the fact he’s not even hard anymore, he practically jolts at the first touch of Jean’s tongue, and that’s when the blond knows that he’s gonna have a fun time with this one. Curling his fingers around Marco’s cock, Jean palms his own through his skinny jeans as he gives the brunet a few light stroking motions. He gives light nips at his inner thighs for good measure, careful not to rub his slightly stubbled jaw over the sensitive skin, and then presses kisses to each bitten spot. The action stirs another gasp from his toy, and he just absolutely loves the way he can feel his dick twitch in his hand.

At this rate, he’ll be hard in no time.

He sort of wished he could dirty talk to Marco, but that’d spoil the whole occasion. You heard the man after all. He’s straight.

For now.

With that in mind, Jean leans in again, letting his tongue brush over the head of Marco’s cock again, paying extra mind to tease the tip, tracing wet patterns around and over the slit and enjoying the way Marco squirms beneath him, thrusting his hips upward in search of more.

And if that’s what he wants, Jean’s happy to give.

~*~

Marco’s jaw clenches as he does his best not to sound too needy while the hot, wet pressure on his cock increases. He’s gotten as far as a handjob in a relationship before, but the feeling of what is most obviously a mouth is something he wished he had asked for back then, because holy _fuck_ does it feel wonderful.

Then, suddenly the feeling is gone again, and he gives a shuddering breath as he opens his eyes and finds darkness. Oh right, the blindfold thing. They’re right, it really helps him focus on every little movement, but it also leaves him on edge. Was it over? What’s going to happen next? Anything?

Apparently the best part, he decides as he feels the same pressure as before, except its closing around his cock, engulfing it in moist heat. There’s a slight brush of teeth, carefully sliding along his length, but also the sliding motion of a tongue that ends up being more distracting, rubbing it against the sensitive underside of his head as he’s taken deep into their mouth. His nails dig into the vinyl seats and he grips what material he can to ground himself as he bucks upward with a keening sound. This makes them pull back, but with a noise he can’t distinguish but can feel around him, they move to take him deeper again. This time, a hand gently presses his hips down, probably to hold him still. The other gently begins to fondle his balls, and it amazes him how they’ve jumped so eagerly into this

But hey, he’s not complaining.

Oh god, he wants to see what “Sasha” looks like right now, taking him in like this, but he decides to let himself just lean back and enjoy for a bit longer.

By now, he’s fully erect, and he feels a surge of both pride and disappointment at the way they’re mouth can’t take him all, but as their head begins a sort of bobbing motion, focusing mainly on the head of his cock with each movement, their thumb and forefinger curl around the base, pumping it with short motions that are driving him crazy. Soft groans spill from his lips, sighs of “Oh God” occasionally following behind. He’s definitely getting into this.

It’s when their mouth pulls from Marco’s cock with an obscene, wet sound that he thinks that he finally wants to see. Camera be damned, he decides, hands raising and already moving to take off the feather boa.

“Hey, wait--” Eren starts, which Marco finds a little strange, but before he can finish, it’s already been removed.

Everyone freezes for a moment as Marco’s eyes open, then widen as he takes in the sight between his legs. Instead of the busty woman he’d been imagining, Jean sits there, his own eyes wide but one hand still on the brunet, his other paused mid-stroke on his own shaft. Truthfully, he looks more like a scared rabbit than the arrogant ass Marco remembers meeting initially, but the shocked, freckled man’s only reaction is to immediately shove Jean away with a quiet yell that’s more surprised than angry.

The moment Jean’s back hits the floor of the van with a slight thud, everyone seems snapped out of their surprise. The blonde sits up and rubs his shoulder, looking like an insulted, ruffled-up bird, and Eren looks ready to jump in and pull one of them back incase fists start flying.

“So that’s the thanks I get for sucking your dick?” he spits, and Marco flinches.

“I, uh, said I’m not gay!” Marco’s fuming as well, but surprisingly he’s angrier about having been lied to than anything. “What the hell kinda trick is this? You couldn’t have at least told me?”

“But if we did, you would’ve said no.” Eren looks the least affected by Marco’s reaction, and he’s still holding the camera, most likely getting everything on film.

“So? It’s better than... than whatever this is!”

“Well we’ve already began now, so how about we just finish what we’re doing. We still have some time before we get to your stop, so why don’t you just ride it out. Get laid, I’ll make it 1k if you do. I’ve got some money saved up. C’mon man.”

Marco’s silent for a moment. The whole thing is fucking ridiculous, but again, he does need the money, and what Jean was doing to him sticks in his mind. It wasn’t exactly bad, he decides. Weird, and definitely shocking, but it didn’t really turn him off. The blond was certainly attractive despite the obvious masculinity, but Marco made sure not to dwell on that side of things. Lust did strange things to the brain, after all.

“Are you serious about the money?”

“Yeah, if you’re serious about doing this.”

Taking a deep breath, Marco shot a glance to Jean, who had slipped off his pants and was reclining backward, fully nude, looking completely uninterested aside from his occasional sidelong glances in his direction. His breathing hitched in his throat, and he quickly looked away again, red-faced, “Y-yeah… I think so.”

Eren clapped his hands once, gathering everyone’s attention, “Right. Then give Jean a moment to prepare, and then you’ll be able to get right to it.”

For the few moments after that, Marco contemplated his decision, one of his hands idly stroking along his own cock. Sasha had tossed him a condom at one point, which he had shyly thanked her for, taking his time to open the wrapper and roll the material onto himself. He tried to ignore the sounds the blond made as he ‘prepared’ himself, though his curiosity once again won over, and he angled his head to observe.

What he hadn’t expected was to see a panting, flushed Jean with two fingers buried inside himself and another working in to join them. Marco felt his own face heating up, mouth ajar as he watched the scene before him.

Jean was on his knees, thrusting into himself with reckless abandon, though the movements slowed for a moment as he finally pushed that third finger into himself, head tilting back with a silent groan, “F-fuck.” He moved them around, presumably stretching himself beforehand. The brunet didn’t know much about gay sex, but being on the receiving end was beginning to look like a chore.

Still, his cock stirred as Jean finally pulled his fingers out, having caught him staring. It was at that point that he moved to crawl over to Marco, flashing him that signature grin that he was honestly starting to get used to.

“Ready, big boy?”

Marco ducked his head shyly, “Only if you don’t call me that!”

His eyes fell shut and he let out a shuddering breath as Jean took hold of his length, a hand smearing some of the lube he’d been using onto it while he positioned himself above the taller man’s form.

Hand still holding onto Marco’s cock, Jean took no time in angling it and himself to begin sinking himself down onto him. At first, he’d made sure to turn himself so that his back was to the freckled man, but with a burst of bravado Marco had grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him to turn and face the other to avoid falling onto his chest, yet still having to catch himself by pressing palms against the van’s floor on either side of Marco’s head.

Keeping his voice low, so that the others wouldn’t be able to catch it, Marco whispered, “If you’re going to be my first, at least look at me. Please.”

A look of surprise and--nervousness?--crossed Jean’s expression, and for a moment Marco nearly expected him to laugh, but shortly after the blond just cracked a smile and readjusted himself above him, and with a downward motion of his hips and a bit of guidance from his hand, he was finally guiding the other man slowly into his body.

Marco’s hands flew upward to grip tightly at the narrower male’s hips, his head tipping back slightly as a soft moan left his lips, “God, how are you so tight?”

Any sort of arrogant response that Jean was ready to give back was lost in a moan of his own, less restrained as he lowered himself the rest of the way, allowing his nails to rake lightly down the brunet’s chest as he gave himself a moment to grow used to Marco inside him. Even with all the prep, there was still a stinging pain from the initial penetration.

When he finally lifted his gaze back to Marco, the look of awe and unmasked arousal brought a blush to his face and a proud grin to his lips. If he only knew how much Jean had secretly craved this.

And to top things off, he was his first.

Jean willed away the way his heart swelled with unnamed emotions for this man who saw him as a stranger and instead focused on a roll of his hips, up and then back down, loving the way Marco’s cock spread him as he lowered back onto it--at the way Marco’s eyes grew unfocused, lips parted. It took everything he had to keep from leaning down and kissing him, but that could cross the delicate line and make things “gay,” after all.

Pushing away the rest of his thoughts, he began setting an actual pace for them both with the raising and lowering of his hips, seeking what he’d already knew felt best and grasping at the blinding pleasure once he’d found it. For someone who claimed to know little about sex, Marco was amazing at it, matching each downward thrust with an upward one of his own.

He was also amazingly loud, each grinding motion of his hips punctuated with a soft moan or grunt. Jean was heaven around him, and he wanted more.

Wordlessly, he allowed his hands to travel upward, fingers finding Jean’s nipples and flicking over them as he’d done to Sasha earlier only to find that even though he might not be curvy, the strangled sound of pleasure he made when Marco timed a light, pinching action sloppily with his thrusts more than made up for it.

He pulls a few of these sounds from Jean before a hand slips higher to tangle in the blond locks of the other’s undercut and tug him downward to connect their lips.

Jean gasps into his mouth as he finds Marco’s tongue pushing into his own almost immediately, seeking out his in a way that has him moaning the brunet’s name.

He doesn’t notice the way Marco’s pushing him back until he feels something hard against his back and the brief absence of his cock between his legs. Eyes opening, he finds himself staring up at the other, who’s glancing down their bodies as he aligns himself up with Jean again.

Then he looks up with a shy smile and presses the tip forward until Jean’s body starts to give for him and asks “Is this okay?”

He’s going to fucking kill him, Jean decides as he answers with a semi-awkward, downward roll of his hips, pushing Marco further in and watching as Marco’s lips part, still wet from their kisses.

And then Jean’s name is on his lips and he’s fucking lost.

“C’mon and f-fuck me, Marco,” he breathes.

And he does.

He pushes himself in as far as his cock will go, spurred on when Jean hooks his legs around his hips, and makes it his mission to get his money’s worth out of this.

He’s not sure how much longer he can last when Jean’s below him, meeting him thrust for thrust and crying out when he manages to brush over a certain spot. The pleasure threatens to take him, and it’s not long in this new position before Jean is pulling him down and moaning into his mouth about how close he is and practically begging Marco to touch him.

He obliges.

Jean’s cock is nearly covered in his own precum – only a few pumps of Marco’s hand is enough to have him cumming noisily, messily spilling himself on himself and Marco with a cry of the other’s name.

The way he clenches around Marco ends up too much for the brunet, as he follows behind shortly after with a cry of his own, losing himself in Jean and slowing his thrusts to a stop as he spends himself in Jean.

Suddenly, holding himself up becomes a chore, and Marco slumps against Jean with a more tired, fucked-out exclamation of “Fuck.”

The suddenness of hands clapping together jolts Marco out of his daze, Eren grinning down at them as he exclaims, "And that's a wrap! Better get dressed, Bodt."

Embarrassed as all Hell, he scrambles to comply as the realization of what he'd done washes over him. He's in a panic as he gathers up everything, knocking over Eren in his haste. Jean watches from the same spot he'd been left in, still looking thoroughly fucked out and surprisingly attractive--

Marco shuts down that thought immediately, turning to Connie and working to calm the quivering of his voice as he politely requests, "Pull over."

The driver nods and does exactly that, but the doors click as he locks them in.

"That was fucking hot," Eren, now seated comfortably, begins, "Jean, give him the money."

"You think tricking me into sex with some guy I don't even know is hot?"

He's ignored, Eren's eyes on him, "On second thought, double it, Jean."

"I could sue you!"

Marco's frustration is palpable, though when the blond gets around to handing him a wad of cash he takes it, and before he can get another word out he's shoved from the vehicle, the van speeding away before he has time to memorize the plate number.

The meeting forgotten, he trudges home once he's found they dropped him off where they started.

It isn't until a few days later that he discovers the newest contact added to his phone.


End file.
